total_dramawfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Исповедальня
EN: Confessional Чтобы увидеть интервью, используемые на Отчаянные герои представляют: Сумасбродная гонка, посетите эту страницу. 'Исповедальня '— место на Отчаянных героях, где участники шоу могут поделиться своими мыслями, а также проголосовать против того или иного участника. По большей части эти моменты анонимны, и выставляются записанные мысли на камеру после испытаний или по усмотрению Криса. Остров отчаянных героев использует будку признаний, став первой, кто использовал её в отчаянных героях.]] На острове отчаянных героев "исповедь" участников происходит в старом туалете. На стороне, находящейся против участника, располагается камера, прикреплённая к стене. Внутри будка признаний — это типичный сортир: туалет, туалетная бумага, окно, несколько рисунков на деревянных стенах (как, например, черепа) и липкая лента с несколькими мёртвыми мухами на ней. Несмотря на все эти удобства, исповедальня, похоже, не является основным туалетом в лагере; в ванной, как можно заметить, также есть туалетные кабинки. Однако бывало, что некоторые участники использовали будку признаний по её "прямому" назначению, но в основном это всё же была Линдси. Ясно, что будка не гигиенична, так как огромный рой мух всегда жужжит над головами участников во время их "исповеди". Как правило, один участник находится один в будке признаний, но бывали и исключения, вроде Кэти и Сэди, которые всё время проводили по привычке вместе. Даже если и Крис утверждает, что эти признания абсолютно анонимны, некоторые всё равно волнуются, спрашивая что случится, если человек, о котором они говорят в будке признаний, услышит их когда-нибудь или кто-нибудь снаружи будет подслушивать. Был всего лишь один случай, когда анонимные признания показывались остальным участникам. Это было в серии "Испытание боли", в которой Ева была ликвидирована во второй раз. Помимо того, что участники рассказывают о своих мыслях, они также могут проголосовать против какого-либо участника в будке признаний. Неясно, что нужно сделать, чтобы отдать свой голос: произнести имя участника на камеру или нужны бумажные бюллетени, так как Гарольд подменял бумажные бюллетени в серии "Большое напряжение"; в серии "Испытание боли" Крис показывает только то, что участники произносят имя того, от кого они хотят избавиться. В серии "Самая последняя серия, правда-правда!" будка признаний стала непригодной из-за Оуэна, так как он использовал будку по её прямому назначению после кекса Хезер. Хотя в серии "Нескончаемая драма" будка, кажется, снова работает. Так Кэти и Сэди стали последними участницами, которые использовали будку. Шоу отчаянных героев использует гримерку признаний, став первой, кто использует ее в этом сезоне]] Будка признаний стала непригодна в этом сезоне из-за смены местоположения. Крис объявляет в серии Чудовищные деньги, что теперь участники будут использовать гримерку (чему очень рада Линдси). Несмотря на то, что по сути это гримерка, мы также видим на заднем плане вешалки с одеждой и другой реквизит. В самой гримерке много косметики, которую участники могут использовать, если они захотят. Возможно из-за того, что места стало больше, участники стали чаще "исповедоваться" по двое, чем в предыдущем сезоне. Также, помимо участников, видимо, есть еще и визажисты, которые порой наносят макияж на участников. Отчаянные герои: Мировое турне Отчаянные герои: Месть острова Отчаянные герои: Все звёзды Отчаянные герои: Остров Пакиту Отчаянные герои представляют: Безумная гонка Интересности *По словам Тома Макгилса, исповедальня не была первоначальной идеей создателей и была добавлена в первый эпизод для того, что мультфильм нуждался в большем количестве сцен. *На шоу. *Located behind the campers in the confessional outhouse is an image of Kilroy, a popular doodle that is part of the "Kilroy was here" fad. Other graffiti includes: a skull and crossbones, a love-struck heart, and either an ankh or the sign of Venus. *The only campers to ever seem to use the confessional outhouse as a bathroom are Owen and Lindsay. Owen in The Very Last Episode, Really! and Camp Castaways, and Lindsay in the opening sequence and Search and Do Not Destroy. *Chris was the first person to use the confessional in Total Drama Island. **Gwen was the first camper to use the confessional in Total Drama Island. ***She is also the first female to use the confessional in Total Drama Island, and the first female to ever use the confessional. Owen was also the first male contestant to use the confessional in Total Drama Island, but the second male to ever use the confessional. ****Coincidentally, they are both the two finalists of Total Drama Island. *Lindsay was the first cast member to use the confessional in Total Drama Action. *Leshawna was (inadvertently) the first to use the confessional in Total Drama World Tour. *Zoey and Mike were the first two members of their gender to use the confessional in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Courtney was the first to use the confessional in Total Drama All-Stars. *Samey was the first to use the confessional in Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. *Gwen, DJ, Scott, and Zoey are the only contestants to use the confessional wearing their swimwear. *Courtney and Scott are the only contestants to use the confessional wearing their pajamas. *Heather is the only character to be seen using every confessional on the show. *Cody and Justin were the only contestants to use the confessional and foreshadow something happening later in the episode. As Cody was covered in bandages and was in a wheelchair after being mauled by a bear and Justin was covered in tar from falling into the tar pit. *Chris, Alejandro, Cameron, Cody, Trent, Lightning, and Gwen are the only characters to throw up in the confessional. *Total Drama Action, Total Drama All-Stars, and Total Drama: Pahkitew Island are the only seasons where every competing contestant uses the confessional at least once. *The confessional in Total Drama Action and the cockpit confessional in Total Drama World Tour are the only confessionals in the series that are not in the form of some sort of lavatory. *Over the course of the series, more than one character are often seen using the confessional together: **Katie and Sadie (in Total Drama Island) **Heather and Owen (in Total Drama Island) **Chris and Chef (in Total Drama Island) **Beth and Lindsay (in Total Drama Action) **Geoff and Bridgette (in Total Drama Action) **DJ and Chef (in Total Drama Action) **Duncan and Harold (in Total Drama Action) **Beth and Harold (in Total Drama Action) **Duncan and Chris (in Total Drama Action) **Beth and her raccoon buddy (in Total Drama Action) **Leshawna and Harold (in Total Drama Action) **Heather and Chef (in Total Drama World Tour) **Alejandro and Chef (in Total Drama World Tour) **Tyler and Lindsay (in Total Drama World Tour) **Tyler and Chris (in Total Drama World Tour) **Cody and Chef (in Total Drama World Tour) **Alejandro and Cody (in Total Drama World Tour) **Izzy and Chef (in Total Drama World Tour) **Heather and DJ (in Total Drama World Tour) **DJ and Irene (in Total Drama World Tour) **Gwen and Duncan and Tyler (in Total Drama World Tour) **Chef and Courtney (in Total Drama World Tour) **Heather and Chris (in Total Drama World Tour) **Heather and Sierra (in Total Drama World Tour) **Scott and a Mutated Beaver (in Total Drama Revenge of the Island) **Cameron and Jo (in Total Drama Revenge of the Island) **Sierra and Cody 1 and 2 (in Total Drama All-Stars) **Cameron and Cody 1 and 2 (in Total Drama All-Stars) **Heather and Alejandro (in Total Drama All Stars) **There were none in Total Drama Pahkitew Island. ***A majority of the double confessionals in Total Drama World Tour are due to one person barging in on the other. ***Chris has to come into the confessional to tell DJ to hurry up and make his choice when he was taking too long to vote in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. ***Both Lindsay and Chris interrupted Tyler's last confessional towards the end of Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. ***Heather interrupts DJ's confessional to get him to join Team Amazon in an alliance in Newf Kids on the Rock by opening up a vent above the bathroom and lowering her head down. ***Duncan walks in on Gwen's confessional in I See London.... Tyler also pokes his head in as they kiss. ***Chef interrupts Courtney by pulling her out of the confessional because she was stamping Gwen's passport too many times in Picnic at Hanging Dork. ***Chris again barges in on Heather's confession at the end of African Lying Safari. ***Sierra walks in on Heather's confessional in Awwwwww, Drumheller. *Total Drama World Tour features the most amount of double confessionals in the series so far. *There is only one instance in which the confessional has been seen with three people in it: **Gwen, Duncan, and Tyler (in Total Drama World Tour) *Blaineley was the last contestant of the original cast to use the confessional. She first used it in Niagara Brawls, the episode in which she debuted as a contestant. *Tyler is the contestant who went the longest before using any confessional. Despite being introduced in Not So Happy Campers - Part 1, he didn't use the confessional until Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. *Ezekiel, Alejandro, and Sierra are currently the only contestants to use the confessional in a season they did not participate in. *Ezekiel, Tyler, Izzy, and Staci are the only four contestants to never have used the confessional in a season that they competed in; Ezekiel and Tyler never used the confessional in Total Drama Island, Izzy never used the confessional in Total Drama World Tour, and Staci never used the confessional in Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. *Ezekiel, Justin, Noah, Alejandro, and Sierra all had their very first confessional in one of the one-hour specials: **Justin and Noah in Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island. **Ezekiel, Alejandro, and Sierra in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. *Owen is the first male contestant in the first two seasons to use the confessional. *Alejandro is the first male to use both the lavatory confessional and the cockpit confessional. *The amount of confessionals in the first three seasons matches the number of the season: Total Drama Island had only one confessional (the outhouse stall), Total Drama Action had two (the make-up booth and the outhouse stall in the finale), and Total Drama World Tour had three (one in the lavatory, one in the plane's cockpit, and an outhouse in the finale). *Total Drama staff are allowed to use the confessional, as both Chris and Chef have used the confessionals on several occasions. *Minor characters such as the Killer, José and Leshaniqua had used the confessional at least once. *Animals have periodically been seen using the confessional, specifically a bear, loon, panda bear, Sasquatchanakwa, and Fang. *The outhouse confessional is the most featured confessional in the series, being in all but two seasons. *Total Drama World Tour's Cockpit Confessional is the least-used recurring confessional in the series, as most contestants apparently favor the Lavatory Confessional. The last time it was used was in Chinese Fake-Out by Blaineley. **Coincidentally, the final three of Total Drama World Tour are three of the only five contestants (along with Blaineley and Izzy) who have ever used the Cockpit Confessional. *Geoff and Bridgette, Duncan and Gwen, and Alejandro and Heather are the only couples who are caught kissing in the confessional. *A running gag in the series is that the contestants are able to use the confessional no matter how far they are from it. *Staci is the only contestant in Total Drama to never use the confessional. *Dakota (after her first elimination) is the first intern to use the confessional. *In Total Drama: Revenge of the Island, Scott is often seen getting hurt while using the confessional. *Starting from Total Drama All-Stars, Chris appears to always be listening in on the confessional and will sometimes butt in over the intercom, often to taunt or laugh at them at their expense. **When Jo regrets her decision to dump Lightning so early, immediately Chris makes a monitor showing a recording that Lightning left taunting her. Chris explains this to a confused Jo, before she tears the monitor off (Saving Private Leechball). **When Alejandro states Chris will pay for laughing at him, Chris expresses his doubt, before calling him "Al" (Food Fright). **After Alejandro reveals his surname is "Burromuerto", Chris mockingly asks him to explain what his surname meant in English (The Obsta-Kill Kourse). **When Alejandro and Heather are making out in the confessional, Chris pounds on the door and tells them that was the "most disgusting thing that has ever happened in there." (The Final Wreck-ening) **While Dave pretends that he will be fine touching the grease, Chris announces where the grease for the challenge originated from. (I Love You, Grease Pig!) **Dave is in the confessional worried that he's allergic to itching powder (after getting covered with it), Chris tells him everyone was allergic to itching powder (Twinning Isn't Everything). *Sierra and Mal are the only characters who have something happen to the camera while they are using the confessional. **Sierra talks so much the battery runs out in Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special. **Mal punches it, shattering the screen, in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, though it is intact during subsequent confessionals. Галерея Total Drama Island= TD15.png|The confessional without anyone in it. File:ChrisShowsConf.png|Chris shows the confessional in the first episode. File:GwenBikiniConfessionalCam.png|Gwen using the confessional in her swimsuit. Image:1Unhappy31.png|Lindsay wonders where the camera guy is. Image:1Unhappy32.png|The loon applies lipstick on in the confessional. Image:BakedBeansSleepwalkOwen.png|Owen confesses that baked beans make him sleepwalk. Image:Courtney Confessional.jpg|Courtney complains about Eva's temper in the confessional. Image:Katieberries.PNG|Katie and Sadie share the confessional together. Image:EBGR20.png|Heather and Owen in the confessional. Image:Izzy_as_the_bear.jpg|Izzy, dressed up as a bear uses the outhouse. File:Geoff_Facepalm_tho.png|Geoff complains about his failed flattery to Bridgette. Image:KissBlowToTyler.png|Lindsay's goodbye to Tyler. Image:Phobia factor (2).jpg|Cody, after being mauled by a bear, talking about events before it happened. File:Beth_confessional.jpg|Beth talks about her alliance. Image:Bear_Confessional.png|Later, that same bear uses the confessional. Image:IYCTTH- Duncan Confession Cam.png|Duncan in the confession cam. Rigged.png|Harold rigs the votes in Basic Straining. Image:Pain28.5.png|Duncan accusing Heather of Courtney's elimination. Image:Pain29.png|Bridgette in the confessional, praying Eva will be voted off. Image:PainGame0.png|Heather votes off Eva in No Pain, No Game. Image:ConfWater.png|The confessional floating in the water as seen in Camp Castaways. Image:Owen singing about pancakes.jpg|Owen in the confessional outhouse. Image:OwenRunGlimpse.png|The camera can be seen on the door. Image:Special022.PNG|Owen talks about Izzy in the confessional. Image:Special026.PNG|Harold talks about Leshawna in the confessional. Noah First Confessional.PNG|Noah... File:Justin_confessional.jpg|...and Justin have their first confessional in the special. Eva_Confessional.png|Eva scolding herself for falling for Justin's charms. Image:Special037.PNG|Leshawna talks about her time on the island with Heather. |-| Total Drama Action= Image:TDA_Confessional.png|The confessional without anyone in it. Image:Geoff win tda.jpg|Geoff cheering in the confessional. Owen has a mustashe.png|Owen talking about what feelings his mom says he has when he eats. Image:ConfessionalMakeOut.png|Bridgette and Geoff make out after talking about how they want to concentrate on the game. Justin is perf.png|Justin gloats about himself in the confessional. So_Over_that_Monster.png|Izzy confesses that she is "so over that monster. Leshawna_think_Owen_has_cool_guts.png|Leshawna talks about how Owen ate wax props. File:GirlConfessional.png|Beth and Lindsay using the confessional in Alien Resurr-eggtion. Image:TDA030 071 T1.png|Harold jugging his cards on his 'assets'. Image:Heather-Burmese-Medicine.jpg|Heather drinks Burmese medicine for her hair issue. Chef_is_soft.png|DJ talks about how nice Chef really is. Image:Sly_Justin.png|Justin in the confessional. Image:GWenConfessional.jpg|Gwen in the Confessional. Image:BethFragrance.png|Beth talks about her chicken perfume and how it attracted Brady. Image:TDA-ep-13-Ocean-s-eight-or-nine-total-drama-island-6855250-170-213.jpg|Courtney in the confessional. Image:Mr.Coconut_Cup.jpg|Chris in the confessional. Image:LobsterDinner.png|Courtney enjoys her lobster dinner. Image:Haroldinjured.jpg|Harold injured in the confessional. Image:Chef confessional.jpg|Chef in the confessional. Image:Beth_drop_beads.jpg|Beth in the confessional. Image:SlavetoLove.png|Duncan and Harold in the confessional. Image:Duncan-Confession-Wink.jpg|Duncan in the confessional talking about Courtney. Movies with Duncan.png|Lindsay in the confessional. Image:TDA_035_BG116.png|The confessional in The Aftermath: IV. Image:Izzy Voting.jpg|Izzy voting for herself. File:Heather_vote.png|Heather in the confessional. Image:Gwenfinaleconfessional.PNG|Gwen in the confessional. Image:LindsayFinaleVote.jpg|Lindsay in the confessional. Image:DJFinaleVote.jpg|DJ in the confessional. Image:TrentFinaleVote.jpg|Trent in the confessional after Owen. Image:WTF DID OWEN DO.jpg|Leshawna in the confessional after Owen. Image:CourtneyFinaleVote.jpg|Courtney tries voting for Duncan, but ends up getting inked by the pen. Image:Bridgette Cries.JPG|Bridgette is sad that Geoff doesn't make it to the third season. Image:Confessionals-total-drama-island-12574360-1024-768.jpg|Sierra uses the confessional for the first time in the series. Image:AlejandroConf.png|Alejandro uses the confessional for the first time in the series. Image:ZekeConf.png|Ezekiel uses the confessional for the first time in the series. |-| Total Drama World Tour= Image:Conftdwt.png|The Lavatory Confessional without anyone in it. Image:Cockpit.png|The Cockpit Confessional without anyone in it. Image:TDM 077 BG029.01 COL.jpg|The Lavatory Confessional after its destruction without anyone in it. Image:HeatherCockpit.png|Heather struggles with Chef while using the Cockpit Confessional. Image:AlejandroSwear.png|Alejandro curses in the lavatory confessional. Image:Sierra_Confessional.jpg|Sierra talking about how unimpressive Alejandro is. Ezekiel's Vote.png|Ezekiel's only confessional in the season. Image:Bridgette_Confessional.jpg|Bridgette telling the world she's not crushing on Alejandro. SuperCrazyHappy027.PNG|Tsing-Tsing stamps DJ's passport. WLAE28.png|Harold's first confessional in the season. Tylerconfession.png|Tyler's first confessional ever. TDWT5_19.jpg|Courtney laughs at the fact that Chris was in Fametown. Cody CockpitCon.jpg|Cody using another angle of the cockpit confessional. Newfoundland_noah_first_confessional.png|Noah's only Total Drama World Tour confessional. Gwen WT Confesional.JPG|Gwen's first confessional of the season. HeatherPopOuttaCeiling.png|Heather breaking into DJ's confessional. DuncanAndGwenKiss1.png|Duncan and Gwen's kiss in the confessional. 6e19.png|Owen is shocked by Alejandro and Tyler's friendship. Image:Blaineleyfirstconfessional.jpg|Blaineley complains about no make-up in her first confessional. Image:Chrissurprisebathroom.png|Chris in Heather's confessional. Image:Sierrascaresheather.PNG|Sierra barges into the confessional and frightens Heather. Image:IMG_0866.png|Sierra talks about her Love-Me Tea. Image:IMG_0932.png|Alejandro revealing his skills on skateboarding. Image:IMG_0919.png|Duncan saying that he needs Courtney's vote. Image:Cockpit destroyed.PNG|Chris and Chef in the cockpit confessional after its destruction. Image:Confessional destroyed.PNG|Heather in the lavatory confessional after its destruction. Image:Sierra destroyed.PNG|Sierra, bald and in a wheelchair, in the lavatory confessional after its destruction. Image:Alejandro destroyed.PNG|Alejandro in the lavatory confessional after its destruction. Image:Heather hawaii.PNG|Heather in the Hawaiian confessional. Image:Alejandro hawaii.PNG|Alejandro in the Hawaiian confessional. |-| Total Drama: Revenge of the Island= Image:Bconf.PNG|B silently complimenting his genius with in the confessional. Image:Scott conf.PNG|Scott says that B "won't know what him." Image:Cameronconfessioncam.png|Cameron using the Confessional. Image:Samfirstconfessioncam.png|Sam using the Confessional. Image:Brickconfessioncam.png|Brick showing off his muscles in the confessional. Image:Lightningconf.png|Lightning using the Confessional. Image:Dakotacry.png|Dakota cries because she thinks Chris has been mean to her. Image:First confesionalZoey.png|Zoey's first confessional. Image:FirstAnnMariaconfesional.png|Anne Maria in her first confessional. Image:Jofirstconfessional.png|Jo using the Confessional. Image:FangTooh.png|Fang in the Confessional after losing his tooth to Scott. ScottHatesBeavers.jpg|A mutant beaver barges in on Scott's confessional. Finders Creepers (3).png|Dakota uses the confessional as an intern. ConfessioncamZoey.png|Zoey using the confessional in her swimsuit. Scott swimsuit confessional.gif|Scott using the confessional in his swimsuit while whittling a piece of wood using Fang's tooth. Backstabbers Ahoy (47).png|Dawn's only confessional, which seals her fate. AMIATTTW3.PNG|Jo says that she can work out like the ancient olympians, in the nude. The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean (16).png|Dakota using the confessional while bald. File:Grandcheftauto(5).PNG|Chester in the confessional. File:Up,_Up_And_Away_In_My_Pitiful_Balloon_(37).png|Cameron and Jo in the Confession Cam. File:Commando Zoey Confessional.PNG|Zoey uses the confessional as her tough-skinned alter ego, "Commando Zoey." File:CameronTongue.png|Cameron talks about his win in his ending. File:Happywhitelign.png|Lightning talks about his win in his ending. |-| Total Drama All-Stars= Heroes_vs_Villains_(8).png|Courtney is the first to use the confessional this season. Heathertdasconfes.png|Heather's first confession of the season. Gwentdasconfess.png|Gwen's first confession of the season. Scotttdas1.png|Scott talks about his shark phobia. Duncanconfesstdas.png|Duncan's first confession of the season. Robotconfessional.png|Alejandro's confession while still inside the Drama Machine. HvsV 6.png|Alejandro talks about how he is finally free from the Drama Machine. TDAS Lindsay Vote.png|Lindsay voting herself off. SIERRACONF.png|Sierra talking about Zoey and Courtney on her blog. Altalkingofheather.png|Alejandro talking about Heather's beauty. Whitelightingconf.png|Lightning talking about the fish he ate on Boney Island. Itscalledtotaldrama.png|Courtney doesn't understand why her team is such into the "loving". Omglolpee.png|Sam's first confession of the season. File:Mikecong.png|Mal uses the confessional. File:Camtdas.png|Cameron talks about his friendship with Sierra. Jo-lightning-leechball.png|Lightning taunts Jo in a pre-recorded message. HamstersVote.png|The Heroic Hamsters voting someone off. File:Zoey's_Tarot_Cards_1.jpg|Zoey tries to fiure out what is going on with Mike using Tarot cards... File:Zoey's_Tarot_Cards_2.jpg|... and gets some unexpected results. Out_of_the_frying_pan.png|Mike wants to set things right... And_into_the_fire.png|...but makes things much, much worse. SierraPetPukes.png|Sierra's new pet pukes on her. CodysAttackCameron.png|Cameron is also attacked by Cody Jr. Jose-confessional-TDAS7.png|Alejandro's brother, José, using the confessional in Suckers Punched. Fear.png|Chef cuddling in fear in the confessional. Asymmetrical.jpg|Alejandro swears vengeance on Mal Mad_Mal.png|Mal breaks the confessional camera out of anger. ScottTalkingAboutBearConfessional.png|Scott wonders why the bear from earlier is being hysterical over ice cream. File:BearIceCreamConfessional.png|The bear using the confessional while eating ice cream. Heather & Alejandro making out.png|Heather and Alejandro almost making out, before being interrupted by Chris. |-| Total Drama: Pahkitew Island= ConfessionalStays.png|The confessional is the only thing that survived Camp Wawanakwa's destruction. SameyConfessional.png|Samey is the first to use the confessional this season. Ella Confessional.png|Ella in the confessional with her animal friends. File:TopherGay.png|Topher wonders about his looks in the confessional. File:BeardoConfessional.png|Beardo's only confessional, making more sounds. File:LeonardConfessional.png|Leonard complains about his crashed tower. JasmineConfessional2.png|Jasmine talks about Shawn in the confessional. SkyConfessional2.png|Sky suspects that Dave has a crush on her. ShawnConfessional.jpg|Shawn talks about his team in the confessional. AmyConfessional.png|Amy complains about Samey's birth in the confessional. SameyConfessional1.png|Samey explains that she has reached her limits with Amy. HowShawnBreaksUp.png|Shawn explains his reluctance to get in a relationship with Jasmine. PureSinisterCold.png|Max delights in his first successful evil deed. File:New_poeth.png|Rodney, who has difficulties to talk with girls, is ironically quite poetic in the confessional. Dave wonder twins.png|Dave tries to figure out if it was Amy or Samey who left. UseLittleWords.png|Scarlett reminds herself to use little words. Run pooers.png|Waneyihtam Maskwak are horrified to discover they crawled out of the confessional. Why chris.png|Dave is anguished that Sky is no longer on his team. File:Is_he_a_gay_guy.png|Topher with Chris's cell phone in the confessional. Scarlett laugh.png|Scarlett laughs evilly in the confessional. My perfect bunker.png|Shawn shows the blueprints of his bunker. File:Big_stick.png|Sugar wants to scare Sky. Категория:Локации Категория:Объекты Категория:Элементы игры